


Blood of the Coven

by Chippani



Series: When the Moon Rises [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Vampire AU, but bear with me, i know he's technically a dhampire, vamparian, vampunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippani/pseuds/Chippani
Summary: Varian wasn't like the other vampires in his coven. For one, he'd been born into the coven. For another, he had a human mother. It made life very confusing. Especially when he encountered vampires not in his coven and they mistook him for a human. All in all, it did not make for a great first hunt.





	Blood of the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I wanted. I will consider adding on to it. Like, this could be part of a series maybe? I dunno.
> 
> It's just a distraction to help me figure out more for the long road home.

Varian always knew he was different from the others. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything. He was quite squeamish when it came to blood, even fainting at the sight. Sunlight didn't really bother him too much, and he was always facinated with alchemy. Indeed, it was odd for a vampire to be interested in science. But he wasn't a vampire. Not completely.

No one outside his coven knew of his human mother. He was a closely guarded secret himself, though he wasn't sure why. He'd always felt it was because of how others reacted to a human bearing a vampire's child. It was still his worst memory. His father likely would agree.

At the moment though, none of that mattered. He needed to find a way to deal with the rogue vampires moving in on their territory. He had to prove himself to the others. That he was still one of them, despite being able to feed from them and humans.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He needed to focus on his alchemy.

"Varian"

He screeched and dropped his vial. If Quirin hadn't been so fast, it would have shattered against the cold stone floor. He looked to his father and shrank a bit.  _Busted,_ he thought.

"Varian," his father sighed, "the sun is up. You should be asleep right now."

"I know, I know, I know," he stammered back, "but something has to be done about these vampires, and I think I may have a solution."

"Something is being done. Now come get some rest."

He wanted to argue, to find the fight in himself, but he knew he wouldn't win this one. His father discouraged him doing anything about other vamps that came into their territory. It was just how things were. Plus, he was tired and hungry. 

"Alright, how about this... You can join the hunt tonight."

He looked up from the floor. Leaving the castle was forbidden to him, leaving him to sneek out during the day. It was probably because he was to lead the hunt that he even considered letting him come along, but it was enough. They embraced and Varian felt a warmth in his chest. 

* * *

Eugene watched the final rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon, marveling at the sunset's beauty. Getting turned had changed everything about the world. In both good and bad ways, he supposed. He couldn't see his reflection, and sunlight burned. Plus there was the whole drink-blood-to-survive thing, but the world had become more beautiful. 

"The sun is down." He called to the others. 

Cassandra rose from her spot, approaching the mouth of the cave slowly. Rapunzel joined her, less hesitant. "It's about time, I'm too hungry to keep waiting."

Eugene smirked and ran ahead, knowing Rapunzel would easily overtake him. The village was so close already though, so they were to meet up on the roof of the inn. He could already smell a few villagers still outside. Though usually they hid inside by the time they got close.

They weren't expecting them to still be out when they reached the inn. What was even more unexpected was the boy. He was trying to repair the wheel on his cart while the others tried to pull him inside.

"Come on boy, it's dangerous to be outside at night!"

"Wh-why? Are there wolves or something?"

"No...something far worse.. Vampires. They showed up only a few days ago but-"

The boy chuckled and shook his head. The three exchanged looks. Clearly they hadn't been very careful. Or, at least, Eugene hadn't. He needed to be more careful. Maybe that was why Rapunzel was hesitant to grab from this group. The boy would be easy to accidentally kill, and he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt.

Then she signaled to them. They were off, Cassandra grabbed a young maiden, Rapunzel grabbed a man. Eugene had aimed to grab one of the maidens, but he moved too fast and grabbed the boy. He could hear a call as they ran.

* * *

It was surprising that the boy was conscious, but even more so that he was struggling. Eugene was having enough trouble holding on to the lanky teen. He looked to Cassandra before handing him off.

"No! Y-you don't know what you're do-doing! I need to go back!" He squeaked.

"How is he still conscious?! Raps, a li-"

Eugene froze as he watched the boy bite Cass. He would almost swear he'd seen fangs, but that wasn't what he was focused on. A dark stain had started to appear on her sleeve. Raps quickly pulled him off Cass and suspended him in the air.

"Damn it all! That was really stupid of you, boy." She growled. Eugene watched her nervously, noting her darkening eyes. The boy winced and tried to twist out of her grasp. "Just- ugh.. Did you ingest any of her blood?"

He spit at her, the dark liquid marking her cheek. Eugene felt the anger bubbling in his gut. How dare this child disrespect her like that? Didn't he know a pure-blood when he saw one? ....Maybe he didn't. He hadn't seemed to believe the villagers about them in the first place.

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. I need to think..."

He perked up his ears. Had he been imagining it or did he hear someone approaching? He had to be sure, so he went to the mouth of the cave. His ears twitched as he listened carefully. Then it hit him.

More specifically, a bubble with a strange substance that stuck his feet to the ground. He jumped a bit, finding he couldn't get out.

"Haha! Yes! I knew it would work!" The boy cheered. "Wait, who threw it?"

Rapunzel glared at him while Cassandra unsheathed her sword. She hadn't even seen the man approaching, but suddenly her sword was gone and he was holding her in the air.

"Release my son and she won't be harmed."

"Dad! Haha!" The boy grinned widely, happy to see the larger man. Raps bared her fangs.

"Don't challenge me, young lady. I have at least a century's worth of wisdom on you."

Stunned, she let the boy go and he hurried over to his father. Cassandra was dropped in favor of hugging his son to his chest. She stared at them as well. She'd heard that pure-bloods could completely conceal their presence in the shadows, but to have actually seen it herself.

"You...you were invisible.." She breathed.

"Invisible?" The boy looked confused. "I just watched him walk in."

"Perhaps we should speak about this in our home. Bring those two with you."

* * *

Quirin, as he said his name was, lead the trio to an old castle. Varian, his son, was talking on and on about the substance that had been used on Eugene. The boys eyes shone brightly as he talked. If his eyes hadn't turned bright red, they would still believe he was human.

"Varian, they may not need all the details."

"Oh, right. Can't tell them about that incident. Got it."

Cassandra eyed him suspiciously, clearly knowing something. Rapunzel knew the look. It had to do with hunters. She started to ask, but they were joined by another vampire. He was blonde with blue eyes.

"Quirin! Are we glad to see you. That pesky rodent got out again."

"Rudiger got out?"

"He's loose in the castle." The man nodded.

Quirin sighed and watched his son run through the front gates and hop through an open window..At least he would be busy while they spoke. He waved them in, other coven members taking the villagers from them.

He took them to the dinning hall and took his seat at the head of the table. There was a plate of food waiing at the seat nearest to him, the one on the other side looking as though it hadn't been used in a long time. He nodded for them to sit, and they sat, giving him his space.

"So he's a dhampir, right?" Cass asked without hesitation.

"A wha-"

"Yes."

Eugene was confused. He'd never heard that word before. Even Raps looked a bit confused. 

"Normally the vampire doesn't care for the child."

"That causes negative feelings. Usually what leads them to be hunters. ...but I loved his mother. I love my son."

A raccoon hopped onto the table and they jumped. It blinked at them before sniffing at the plate of food. Quirin rolled his eyes and lifted the chubby critter from the table. It tittered at him and smiled. He pet it, his hand lightly running through the coarse fur.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta know, Dhampir?"

"What's a dhampir?" They jumped at the sudden voice. The raccoon chittered and scurried over to Varian. It was safe to assume it was Rudiger.

"You are, son. Half human, half vampire. Though you aren't like most."

"Oh. Okay." He sat at the seat with the plate, taking a few bites. "No Rudiger, you already ate all of your food." He pushed his snout away from the plate. The others started entering with plates and goblets. They set plates and goblets in front of their visitors.

The plates were all pretty much just meat, but the goblets had the real treasure. Blood. 

"What's with the meat?"

"It's to make it seem more normal that I eat regular food." Varian mumbled somberly. He took his goblet and sipped from it. "So you guys should get used to it while you're here." 

"And how long will that be?" 

"As long as you need." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering making a sequel though. Maybe a prequel for how Eugene ended up with Vampunzel and Cassandra. Thoughts?


End file.
